Five Things
by encanta
Summary: Kensi loses a bet and has to do five things for Deeks. MORE PWP with a touch of cute thrown in for fun.


**AN: I swear I'm going to write something of substance at some point, but this fandom is lacking so horribly in K/D porn that I feel the need to keep adding to what's here. **

Kensi Blye hates to lose. No, really. It's a thing, okay? She didn't like it as a child, she didn't like it as a teenager, and she certainly doesn't like it now. The stakes are much, much higher, as it is. This isn't a board game or her pride at stake – her life's on the line, every day. It's for the best that she hates losing.

She's been competitive all her life. With no siblings to compete against, she focused on her classmates and her peers, the other children on the bases. With her father's teaching, she outplayed and outlasted all of them. Nothing was a game to her. Winning was everything.

Today, she's just as serious, and god damn it if Deeks doesn't use that against her. It's no secret that he knows just which buttons to press to get a reaction out of her. Right now, he's just about jabbed his fingers into every button she has.

"I can't believe I lost," she snarls, eyes blazing furiously. By the looks of Deeks, he can!

"This is supposed to be relaxing and you look like you have hypertension. It's just a game!" Deeks reassures her, despite the smug smirk on his face as he reaches out to grab the Sorry pieces off the board, putting them all back to their rightful places and reshuffling the cards. "Wanna play again?"

Kensi glares at the game board and then at Deeks' smiling face.

"How about we make it interesting?" he suggests, adopting an innocent expression. "A bet. I think you'll like this – whoever loses has to do one thing a day for five days for the other."

He can see her contemplating this, turning it over in her head. After a minute, Kensi grins.

"Fine. Yes. You're gonna be washing my car in the near future, Deeks," she says cockily, even though she'd just lost previously. She is _not_ going to lose.

Except she does. Miserably. She doesn't even get one piece up into her safe zone. There's audible snarling that kind of terrifies Deeks and she even knocks the board off the table, scattering the pieces around the bullpen floor. He almost uses his first request to get her to clean the game up, but instead gets down on his hands and knees, seeking out the colored pieces.

"That was very rude, Kensi. Be a gracious loser. Hey! Maybe they have a class for that."

Snark, snark. He's still not quite over the whole taking classes thing.

"Shut up, Deeks." There isn't a lot that makes her angrier than losing. It makes her feel out of control. He kind of senses that and reaches out, rubbing a hand against her arm.

"Hey. It won't be too bad," he reassures her with a grin. "I won't make _you_ wash _my_ car. But a bet's a bet, so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. I want to be driven to work, and I want coffee and donuts. At least one of them needs to be blueberry cake and I get a five minute head-start before you attack the box, Little Debbie."

If looks could kill. Kensi opens her mouth to verbally bite his head off, then thinks better of it and grits her teeth. "A bets a bet," she replies stonily, still completely disbelieving that she lost.

The next morning, she's outside Deeks' house with the coffee and donuts. Kensi may be a sore loser, but she's definitely true to her word. No matter how much she doesn't want to be a slave to Deeks' moronic whims, she'll fulfill her end of the bet.

"Get out here," she says when he picks up his phone. He's out a couple minutes later, beaming.

"Morning, sunshine!" Deeks chirps, taking the coffee from Kensi. He takes a sip and smiles – it's stupid stuff like her remembering just how he likes his coffee that makes him happy. Usually when someone goes on a coffee run, it's just plain black coffee and a handful of creamers. She's actually gone out of her way to get his vanilla latte with soymilk and whipped cream.

"Thanks," he says genuinely, setting the coffee in her cup-holder and taking the box of donuts. Opening it, he turns it to her, allowing her to choose first.

The second day passes and Kensi thinks that maybe… Deeks forgot about their bet? The day's done and he hasn't brought it up yet. Her hopes are dashed as they clean up and get ready to leave.

"I want a back massage," he tells her cheekily once G and Sam have left the room. Kensi rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Sit down," she says, pointing to his chair. Deeks shakes his head.

"Nope. Not here. My place."

Kensi fixes him with one of her '_you're going to die_' looks but it's so worth it when he's on the floor of his apartment, wedged between Kensi's knees while she sits on his couch, her hands working the tension out of his bare shoulders. It wasn't one of those overly awful days where he got punched in the stomach or thrown out of a moving car or got shot at, but the nature of their job still stresses him sometimes, so this is nice. He tilts forward a little, arching his back under her touch, and Kensi smiles down at him, letting her nails scratch against his skin a little. When Deeks lets out an appreciative noise, she continues, scratching his back with her sharp nails.

_This isn't so bad_, she decides, and he kisses her on the cheek when she's done.

"You're such a man!" Kensi complains, because the third day is laundry and he has _so_ much of it. All his stupid plaid shirts, at least ten pairs of jeans, undershirts, and v-necks.

"And I'm not touching your underwear. No way am I playing into any covert fetishes of yours," she snarks, smirking at him as she pours detergent into his washer, shutting the lid and moving to get a load out of the dryer. The smell of fresh, warm laundry fills his living room as they fold his clothes together, Kensi's piles way neater than his. He makes a comment about her woman superpowers which gets him smacked.

"Marine brat, hello. Everything had to be neat," she explains, expertly folding his shirts before taking them into his bedroom. She opens all his dresser drawers until she finds the right spots for everything, thinking idly about how intimate such a simple thing can be. Taking a moment, she glances around his room, taking everything in. His space is very him (smells like him, too, she notes) and to be surrounded by it is very calming. Kensi feels safe here, she realizes, and that sort of scares her. She rushes out of his room, shaking her head.

Day four is Saturday and they find themselves at Kensi's house. It isn't the first time he's been there, obviously, but it doesn't stop Deeks from making the same old quips.

"Are you done?" Kensi asks, sitting at her scarred kitchen table, expertly cleaning Deeks' guns. He's brought them all over, just for her, and he has quite a few. His collection's nowhere near as impressive as hers (there's that competitiveness again), but it's pretty nice.

"Maybe," Deeks laughs, sipping at his lemonade and watching her. She cleans thoroughly and without paying much attention, and Deeks knows that this was something her father taught her, something she's known how to do very well for a very long time. When she finishes the first and looks up at him, he's openly admiring her.

"What?" she asks, narrowing her eyes slightly, reaching for the next gun. She's saving his Beretta for last.

"Nothing," he says, shrugging innocently before getting up to pour her a glass of lemonade.

So all in all, this hasn't sucked so bad, Kensi decides on the last day of their bet. Still, she'll be glad to be out from under his thumb. Kensi Blye doesn't like owing people things.

They're at his place on his couch, watching some lame reality show about a bunch of housewives ("And you made fun of me for Top Model?" "What? They're hot cougars!") when she turns to him, raising an eyebrow.

"So, what'll it be?" she asks, referring to the last condition of their bet. Deeks looks over at her for a second, then grins. It's one part lecherous, one part kidding and Kensi looks at him in bemused confusion.

"What?" she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Deeks shrugs for a second, then looks at her.

"I want a blowjob." He's still grinning so it's not like there's this awkward silence but Kensi cocks her head at him and he scoots closer to the end of the couch, afraid of her reaction. She really should punch him, but she just wrinkles her nose at him in a little Kensi smirk and shrugs.

"Okay."

A bet's a bet.

Deeks looks like he just won the lottery or a pony or the lottery _and_ a pony and Kensi realizes too late that he was probably kidding, just trying to get on her nerves and make her freak out. Whatever. She crawls toward him on the couch and he tenses, unsure if she's going to kill him or not. Kensi just nuzzles her face against his, straddling his lap. She leans in and kisses him, figuring that they should probably kiss at least once if she's going to do this for him, then she slides off his lap and settles between his knees on the floor.

This is something Kensi's done before, but she doesn't make it a _habit_. It's the principle of the whole thing. Most men are pigs and it's just not something she wants to deal with. Deeks is a pig but it's a playful thing. She knows that really, he's a nice guy. She knows that she might feel dirty doing this, but she won't feel _dirty_.

Her hands land on his belt and Deeks swallows, looking down at her.

"Um," he starts and she pauses, cocking an eyebrow at him. It looks like it pains him to say his next words.

"You don't have to, Kens. It was just supposed to be a joke."

Kensi considers this for a second before shrugging again.

"It's fine," she says casually, and she swears Deeks looks relieved. Undoing his jeans, she shoves them out of the way and then smirks up at him wickedly, leaning in to kiss his stomach above the waistband of his boxers. Her tongue follows the blonde trail of hair up toward his navel, then back down to the waistband again and he takes in a clipped breath as she pulls his boxers down.

He's not completely hard but he's getting there and Kensi doesn't beat around the bush; she takes his tip into her mouth, watching him as she takes a long suck. He likes it, that much is clear. Kensi slides him further into her mouth, lips stretched around him as she sucks harder around him, getting back into the swing of giving head. It's not hard and it's not as gross as it's made out to be, either, although that might have something to do with the fact that she's blowing Deeks and not some other loser. She _does_ trust him and maybe she's a _little_ attracted to him.

He lets out a groan and one of his hands comes around to rest on the back of her neck. Kensi doesn't mind – she closes her eyes and bobs her head slowly, her hand curled around his shaft and moving in time with her mouth. He starts lifting his hips up, pushing himself in deeper, and she takes her hand away and lets him. Soon Deeks has both hands bunched in her hair, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he fucks her mouth slowly, keeping the roll of his hips slow and rhythmic.

The noises he keeps making go right to the pit of her stomach and Kensi can't help but moan around him, still sucking wetly. She reaches up to splay her hands on his hips, stilling them so she can slide him all the way into her throat. He twitches and when Kensi pulls back she actually giggles a bit, slicking her hand around him and starting to jerk him off quickly.

Deeks is just a breathless mess and _damn_, she still has it. Kensi smirks up at him before descending again, swallowing him a few more times.

"Kens," he groans, tightening his fingers in his hair. "Pretty close."

She just laughs, licking her tongue flat over the slit of his cock in reply before sucking the head back into her mouth. He starts lifting his hips again, pulling her closer and Kensi just hums around him encouragingly.

He growls her name when he comes on her tongue and Kensi closes her eyes, swallowing it down. When she pulls back, Deeks is _blushing_.

"What, you've never gotten a blowjob before?" she asks, teasing him.

"_No_," he replies quickly, then adds, "I mean I have, yes, but… not like that. Not in awhile."

"Was that the best you've ever gotten?" she asks quickly, her eyes bright, and Deeks has to roll his eyes at her this time.

"Not everything's a competition, Kensi!" he tells her, pulling his pants back into place as she gets up, wiping her mouth.

No, not everything's a competition. Kensi realizes that much. But hey. She feels like she's come out on top today, in a weird way.


End file.
